Tier Harribel
Tier Harribel (Tia Hariberu, japanese verison) is an Arrancar in Sosuke Aizen's White Army, and is Espada Tres (Three). Appearance Harribel has dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blond hair which has three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket that covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket, unlike that of other Arrancar, has a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards (in the anime, this outfit is extended to fully cover her breasts, a black stripe marking where the original cut of the jacket was). The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. Harribel carries her Zanpakuto horizontally across her back (similar to Soi Fon). The sword itself is notably broad and short compared to others, completely hollow in the middle, and has a western-style guard. History Prior to becoming an Arrancar, Harribel was a near-humanoid shark-like Vasto Lorde-class Menos. Some time ago she saved a female Adjuchas-class Hollow, Emilou Apacci, from another, male Adjuchas. Harribel took her back to her lair, where she introduced her to two other female Adjuchas, Cyan Sung-Sun and Franceska Mila Rose, as a new comrade. After Harribel broke up a small altercation between the other three Hollows, she explained that as female Hollows tend to be easy prey for the male ones, she brought Apacci and the other two Hollows there as she thought they would be better if they worked as a group, rather than working alone. They later fought a Hollow who fled, Harribel having allowed him to get away. When they decided to rest, Apacci asked her why they should allow him to escape instead of devouring him. She explained the law of Las Noches and asked Harribel why she doesn't follow it. Harribel explained that she didn't want to become stronger by devouring and sacrificing others. She resolved that if she couldn't win alone she would win in a group. At some point Harribel and her group came face to face with the King of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Louisenbairn and his court. The two revealed they had previous dealings with each other and upon meeting again Baraggan made note that he was tired of her rebellious attitude. He gave her a choice: either join his army or run off to an area he could not see, noting that there is no place in Las Noches he couldn't see. One of his servants attempted to persuade Harribel but ended up receiving a slash to his Hollow mask for his trouble, for which Baraggan scolded her for being so bold, but allowed her to leave unharmed. Sometime later the group is attacked in their lair by a stranger. Harribel, who remembered him as the Hollow she attacked at her confrontation with Baraggan and his court, tried to fend him off. He proved his reiatsu to have been stronger then a Vasto Lorde-class Hollow such as Harribel and he quickly gained the upper hand. Harribel refused to give up and asked her subordinates to run away. Though they complied at first, they eventually came back as they resolved to die fighting for Harribel. The assailant quickly defeated the Adjuchas Hollows and then took out Harribel. He then stated his intention to kill her and join the upper ranks of Hueco Mundo. They were interrupted by the arrival of Sosuke Aizen, who blocked the attack and stated that such power was only natural for an Arrancar as he dispatched him personally. He then noted that the power of sacrifice allowed for many impossible things and apologized to Harribel stating that he gave the assailant Arrancar powers, but not a brain to control it. He then explained the concept of the sacrifice and asked Harribel to join him if she wanted to be strong enough to protect her subordinates. Before the main stories, she once pay a visit to the World of the Living, in western part of Japan, to avoid running toward the Soul Reapers in the southern part, but many of Barragan's former suborniates were hiding after what happened to them. Once they saw Tier, they decided to take their revenge by facing her (one hundred against one), as Tier defeat about ninty-nine of them, one powerful Adjucha-level Hollow, since Tier was almost wore out, he would have defeated her, until a Substitute Soul Reaper, also a member of the Senju Clan from the Ninja World, Takahiro Senju, block its final blow, and slayed it. While Tier was unconscioused, Takahiro took her to his home, as he is a doctor, Takahiro recovered all of Tier's injuries, while she was in bed for a week. Once she woke up and was wearing a hospital type of clothing, at first, she was going to kill him, but as Tier saw her regular clothes are folded and next to her (along with her Zanpakuto), she told Takahiro that she'll come back at the month of May. Once Tier did, she later ask Takahiro to mate with her, then at the day before the month of June came, Tier was instantly pregnant with Takahiro's child, and was once she gave birth, their beautiful daughter, Chihomi Senju, since Hueco Mundo was survivial of the fitness for all Hollows (with Chihomi being only half-Hollow), she decided it would be best if she was raise by her father, Takahiro Then on June 10th, six years later, while Tier was pregnant again with Takahiro's second child, they decided to spend the day together as a family (as Tier was in a gigai, even though she's a Vasto Lorde-class Hollow). As the new baby came, Tier was surprised that the baby is a boy, but she knew that he'll grow to be a polite gentleman, like his father. Before she returned to Hueco Mundo, Tier decided to take a photo with her newborn baby boy, and named him, "Kouhei Senju", smiling and tearing in joy. Powers & Abilities Zanpakuto Plot - Part II - Shippuden Category:Arrancar Category:Espada